


Lumity September Month 2020

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Owls in training [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Future AU, Love Confessions, Lumity Month 2020, Lumity Week 2020 (The Owl House), Owlet Luz AU, The Owl House - Freeform, These Dorks are Adorable, luz and amity are gay disasters, werewolf amity AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Welcome to Lumity Month 2020I’m teaming up with TheKitsune
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owls in training [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895869
Comments: 23
Kudos: 167





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the best writer but I’m trying.  
> Writing wasn’t my best subject in school.
> 
> I love this ship due to the hate suddenly turned into friendships

Why are we doing this again? — Amity

Because we were paid with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. — Luz 

Me— ...sure... anyway here’s the list 

Sep 14. Crushing Hard  
Sep 15. Studying Together  
Sep 16. Azura Bookclub  
Sep 17. Confession  
Sep 18. First Date  
Sep 19. Sick Day  
Sep 20. Meeting the Parents (Either Eda or Camilla for Amity or the Blights for Luz)  
Sep 21. Human World Visit  
Sep 22. Body Swap  
Sep 23. Free Day  
Sep 24. Sleepover  
Sep 25. First Kiss  
Sep 26. Holidays  
Sep 27. Twins Day (Matching clothes, hair style, etc)  
Sep 28. AU  
Sep 29. First Fight  
Sep 30. Cuddles  
Oct 1. Wedding  
Oct 2. Scary Movie  
Oct 3. Sleepover  
Oct 4. Flowers  
Oct 5. Grom 2  
Oct 6. Personal Lumity Headcanons  
Oct 7. Diary Entries (Amity’s or Luz’s)  
Oct 8. Selfies  
Oct 9. Scars  
Oct 10. Birthday  
Oct 11. Cosplay  
Oct 12. Lumity - Future/Next Gen  
Oct 13. Free Day

Amity— you got to be kidding!

Luz — Come on babe.

Amity— But this is embarrassing!

Luz — I’ll hold your hand the entire time.


	2. Crushing hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity talks to willow about her crushing on luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 14 crushing hard

When Luz first came to the boiling isles she was nothing but a obstacle for Amity, but after a few days things cleared up between the two and a unlikely friendship bloomed.

Two things had gotten her through the grueling schedule before and after school; Lilith telling her that she was proud of her training and Luz's never ending Smiling.

__________

Willow asks Amity to meet up after class.

"I really mean it, she might have a crush on you."

"I don't think so," Amity responded truthfully. This answer made Willow frustrated and irritated.

"Seriously?!" she thought. "Why is that?" she asked, curious to know why her friend wouldn't understand.

"Well, Luz..is special to everyone and everyone likes her even though she’s human, and I'm me. I don't think she would like someone like me," she said it with so much seriousness that it caught Willow off guard.

Willow expected that sentence to be quickly followed by a "whatever or buzz off!" or something else to dismiss the thought. 

"Care to explain?" she asked with her gentle voice. Her frustration melted away, replaced with confusion.

Amity hesitated, that caused Willow to be more confuse. The green haired witch fluffed her hair, caused by nervousness, "Well, I said what I said. I don't think Luz would be interested in someone like me."

Willow wanted to ask what her friend meant by that. Amity was the top of her classes and a future heir to the blight family.

"I mean, Luz is nice, caring, wonderful, smart and cute, only a fool would reject her," Willow guessed that Luz would pass out by Amity calling her cute. "But liking me? Frankly, she's out of my league ,plus I’m sure she has a future in the human world.

Meanwhile from behind a rose bush Luz was listening to the two the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ahead of time due to my work schedule


	3. Book club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 16 book club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz and amity have a book club

Every weekend they would secretly hang out at the library.

Luz was in the middle of recapping the newest Azura book to her, and she got so wrapped up in her excitement of what she was describing that she was wildly gesturing and imitating the various spells and incantations, sound effects and all. Amity couldn't look away even if she tried.

She was more focused on Luz than what she was saying. She was very impressed with the human that was fascinated with magic and wonder.

This friendly arrangement they had, this book club, had been a wonderful idea. Not only for the practical purposes, having someone to bond with over the Azura books, but also the actual person with whom she was bonding over these books with. After all Luz didn’t have friends in the human world.

She still seriously can’t believe she was friends with Luz.

A human who found a magic door and made her way to the Boiling Isles, lived with a somewhat dangerous criminal witch named Edna, and somehow for the love of magic! learned to do spells all on her own. And Yet now she was friends with her, Amity Blight, after everything she said to her. Cruel words mind you. Luz later proved her wrong.

It's not like Amity wasn't unaware of how she acted around people, especially around Luz. She had a reputation to uphold! The Blight family name had to be at the top of their class, in the best coven, crushing Or killing every opponent that stood in her way, But Luz was different. Luz was determined to befriend her no matter what. And she won her heart and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity is adorable when she’s thinking about luz


	4. Love Confession September 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz wants to tell Amity that she likes her but gets interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some love humor

Amity walking Luz to the owl house after school.

"You should smile more often Amity. It make you look beautiful," Luz commented.

Amity lowered her head as her face turned red. "Thanks," was all she could say.

Luz sat down next to her. "You showed up early to meet up even for you, Amity ," Luz said make small talk.

"Yeah well I just needed to think about some stuff," Amity responded.

Luz nodded and the two just sat their watching the sunrise. Every now and then Luz would look at Amity before heading towards the owl house.

( 'I think I'm going to tell her.' Luz thought as the she stared at Amity. Hopefully she won’t hate me or we won’t get interrupted like the last 10 times. )

"Amity I want to tell you something, but I'm not sure how." Luz said nervously.

Amity turned her focus on Luz, "Luz, you can tell me anything. I may not talk much, but I always listen."

"Well you see for the past couple of months, I've had these feelings for someone. Amity I think I'm-,"

There was a crash and the door opened. King and Edna came flying out covered in mud and flour.

"You better get back here you little trouble makes!” Lillith came running after them.

Edna jumped off the side of the building and turned into owl beast form with king on her back, she took off towards the town. Lilith went back into the house mumbling something about replacing the dinner that was supposed to be cooked a hour ago.

"I'll go make sure Lillith doesn't kill king or Edna. We'll continue this later okay? ," Amity put her hand on Luz’s shoulder before she walked in the kitchen.  
.

Luz’s head dropped, "I think I'm in love with you, Amity?" Luz finished her sentence to the Empty atmosphere.

2 hours later after dinner.

“Now what were you trying to tell me earlier?" Amity asked again.

"Right, I wanted to tell you that I think I'm-" Luz started.

"Luz dear I need your help with this washing machine thing!?" came lilith’s voice from the washroom.

"Damn it! Can’t I have one evening to tell the love of my life that I’m in love with her!” Luz fumed angrily freezing everyone in their tracks including amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did everyone think of the short chapter?


	5. Sick day September 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost missed the date for this!

It’s been a year since Amity moves into the owl house.

Amity knocked gently on the door. "Hey, Luz? You okay in there?"

A small groan came from within, followed by a weak "I'm fine."

Amity rolled her eyes.  
"I hope you're decent, because I'm fixing to break down the door in."

She waited 5 minutes. When she he didn't hear any protests, the green haired witch turned the knob and opened the door.

At first, She didn't see her girlfriend anywhere, only saw a mound of blankets , comic books and tissues piled high on the bed. Then, with a closer look, she noticed the pile shift just a bit, and spied a mop of brown hair.

Amity walked over to the bed and gingerly placed her hand on the pile that was Luz. She let out a small moan and burrowed deeper underneath.

"Luz dear, do you know what time it is?" he asked her.

She made a small noise and pulled the covers down a bit, exposing nothing but her brown eyes. Amity was startled at first, for they were brighter than ever, but She recognized it as fever as she saw in human Medical books.

Amity placed her hand on Luz’s forehead, alarmed at how hot it was.

"You have a fever," she said voice tinged with concern. "I think you're sick."

Now, luz pulled her blankets down all the way. She noticed immediately how much paler she was. "But I can't be," luz panicking, and she started at the raspy sound that laced her voice. "I never get sick! I can't be sick!"

"Well, you are," Amity said, "and there's no way you're going to school today."

"I have to!" she cried, her fever-glazed eyes welling up with tears. "I have a important potions test that I’ve been studying."

"Love, NO. You need to rest. Now, just try to calm down, okay? Rest your voice. I'll call your teacher and tell her you can't go to class today. 

Luz opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped by a fit of coughing.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Amity said, already at the bedroom door.

Luz moaned in response, yet flopped back on her bed in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please tell me how good this was or no?


	6. Meeting the parents

Both Luz and amity decide to meet Amity parents, why? Because the portal to the human world was closed at the moment.

Luz gets to meet mr and mis blight, everyone gets along for the moment....until Amity’s twin siblings busts unto the room and ruin the moment.

We are very sorry mittens! Edric Comments trying to apologize.

Come on sis, we’re only trying to help. Emira said.

You two lit the living room on fire because you both accidentally tripped and threw the already cake on fire on to the curtains!

Let’s just hope when you meet my mom none of this will happen. Luz announces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad or good someone please tell me


	7. Human world visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully didn’t miss the day

After finally a year later Belos was defeated and a new portal was created.

Don’t worry kiddo you’re mother is going to understand. Edna adds.

Luz sighed holding on to Amity’s hand before facing her mother, "Okay mom, what I'm about to tell you may sound crazy but I'm sure we'll look back on this and laugh, right?" she nervously laughed.

(One explanation of a year later)

"So you followed a tiny owl into an alternative dimension with all kinds of nightmarish creatures, taking up a witch apprenticeship with a criminal, and your girlfriend is a witch. Camilia questioned as she and Luz sat in the living room , her friends watched from the sidelines with nervous looks.

Luz took a deep breath, "Yes, its all true. I ditched summer camp, went into a shed without thinking, and Yet I couldn’t been more happy to find friends who understand me." she lowered her head, "I'm sorry mom, but I couldn't go there after seeing people who were imprisoned just for not fitting in, something I never did at home. 

Camilia shook her head, "Somehow I think you're better off living in a magical world than you are at some dumb summer camp, and clearly you have made more friends than you would have back home."

"So does this... mean..." Luz couldn't believe it. "I can... stay in the magic realm? I don’t have to choose between two words? she asked hopefully.

Camilia shrugged, "I think you fit in better here than you'd do at the real school , besides if your happy with magic and witches then I'm happy." Luz squealed before she gave her mother the biggest hug ever.

...so. Camila said looking at luz and amity. When are you going to make me a grandma?

MOM!!!!!


	8. Free day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity is a smol angry bean

“I feel ridiculous!” Amity sighs.

You look nice. Luz adds smirking.

“I look dumb and you know it.”

Amity crosses her arms and shoots a threatening stare at Edric and Emira next to her, covers their mouth to hide a quiet giggle.

Luz is doing all she can to refrain from smiling, but the effort only makes her face contort in a weird smirk.

«No, really, you look very nice» luz assures her. «It’s just – if you kept a little less stiff, maybe walking around in new clothes wouldn’t be so bad, you know».

Amity rolls her eyes and huffs, not giving in to Luz”s cute request. She stands uptight, tense, making the already short plain Baseball shirt she is wearing less annoying.  
King on the other hand who instead can enjoy a thin white t-shirt that Luz’s mother suggested,   
While the Green haired twins silently laughs again.

“This outfit is too revealing!” Amity’s blushed red face slightly, her cheeks a faint shade of red.

“Are you serious?” Edna cocks one eyebrow, her turn now to cross her arms. “You once walked around in a dumb coven school uniform that doesn't leave much to imagination?”

“Well I'm used to it!” Amity admits.

“Trying new things once in a while won’t kill you, believe me.” Lilith adds before taking a sip of lemonade.

——————————————-

everyone follows luz to the baseball field!

Okay rules are simple: one of us throws the ball at the other, and the one with the bat tries to hit it. If they do they run around the bases, and whoever gets the most runs, wins».

Luz explains everything with a finger raised and her eyes on the audience however, When she looks, she doesn’t get the reaction she's expecting from her audience.

“You know ,I swear!” Amity says throwing her hands up with annoyance. “every time I convince myself that you aren’t going to drag us in something stupid, I find out I’m wrong!”

«It’s not stupid» Luz replies trying to calm down her girlfriend. “It’s a game. You saw it on the tv playing it the other day.”

«We were hiding in your room trying to avoid getting caught by your mother and thank you very much to helping drown out the noise by helping me climb out the window.”

King raises his hand, jumping a little, squeaking for attention.

“Yes? What is it?» Luz turns to him with a smile. Amity huffs, annoyed by the interruption.

King picks up the bat from the ground and holds it.  
“may I play first?”cheeks a little flushed as he happily asks.

Luz giggles. “Of course you can be the batsman first».

“I’m not having any part in this” Amity snorts, but she’s still talking while she grabs the mitt and wears it. don’t we need more people to play the game?”

“We’re not playing seriously, it’s just for fun.” Luz shrugs.

Amity smirks before throwing a fast ball. “That doesn’t mean I’m not going to win!”


	9. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 25 first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz starts a revolution in the boiling isles against the emperor and her friends are captured

“Unhand me this instant!" A injured tired green hair witch yelled as the emperor guards dragged her down the hall. The guards remained silent and carried on. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't free herself from the grip of the guards.

After a few more minutes of walking and struggling, the group reached a vacant cell at the end of a hall near her friends willow, Gus and king.  
The emperor had instructed for Amity to be placed in this particular cell because it had a perfect view of the sunset....the last sunset she would probably see that was located near the owl house.

The two large guards threw amity in the cell next to edna and Lilith her former mentor ( in owl beast form ) and turned on the electric magic field. Amity quickly picked herself up and walked over to the field. "Where is Luz?! she yelled. The White coat guards remained silent. "Tell me where she is!" Amity’ punched the field causing her arm to get zapped. She pulled her hand away trying to brush off the pain.

The two silent guards stayed and watched Amity have her tantrum for a while longer until they turned and headed back down the hallway.

"Hey!" The Emerald Haired witch called after them. "Don't you dare turn your backs on me ,don’t think I won’t get you for this , you’ll all pay!!!!!”  
When the guards still didn't respond in any way, Amity screamed in anger and punched the back wall of her cell, attempted to leaving a large dent in it, but failed miserably.

She slowly slid down the wall to her knees and buried her face in her hands , the Emperor is going to pay dearly.

(The next morning later)

Luz shows up at amity’s cell with a strange looking staff wand similar to edna’s staff.  
“Why hello there amity, you ready to get out of here?  
But before you say yes , the next question is will you join the fight against the emperor?”

“My answer is yes Luz!” Amity’ grabs Luz kisses her official girlfriends face.

“Alright let’s take down the Emperor!” Everyone declares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited for season two


	10. Holidays Christmas fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked Christmas because I thought it would be cute to get Amity in the Christmas spirit

Few years into the future. Amity and Luz is 18 years old.

Amity watching luz talk to her mother about her adventures in the boiling isles.. Very interesting and fluffy adventures with amity.

“Are you.... blushing?” Luz Noceda asked smiling.

What, no! Amity studded.

“Did I get the ever hardcore, total badass who is my girlfriend to blush?

“No...it’s...from the cold outside and your mother not lighting the fireplace!”

“Huh. It’s the cold, and not the fact I told you “your face is freaking adorable!” Luz gently grabs amity’s blushing face.

*Christmas music playing in the background, jingle bells.*

Luz explains Christmas while setting up the star on the Christmas tree , while Amity tries to put on the lights only to get stuck in the tree.  
Luz’s mother laughing in the background while Luz is getting Amity out of the tree.

Few minutes later outside.

Luz fall off the ladder putting lights on the lights outside and Amity catches her girlfriend from falling 2 stories landing in the pile of Fluffy snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I doing great so far?


	11. AU September 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU September 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to have this uploaded sooner but work is kicking my ass

Luz was walking carrying a bag of groceries. How she regretted taking a shortcut through the forest. Who knows what evil creatures lurk in there.

Luz didn't notice the root that was sticking out of the ground. She tripped over it , the grocery bag went flying in the air and The cans and vegetables spilled on the ground.

"Argh, stupid damn root..." Luz cursed she wasn't feeling any better as she stayed longer , she NEEDED to get home soon.

Luz quickly stood up and reached over the grocery bag. Then he went to pick up the remaining cans on the ground, but before she could, she heard a noise. Sounds like a cry of some sort; it came from behind the bushes.

Luz tried to ignore it but then it didn't stop so she decided to look behind the bushes. When she saw the cause of the cry, her eyes widened. There was a green dog, no it was A beautiful wolf, with green fur, its left leg at the front was caught in a trap and was bleeding.

Luz knew that wolves are dangerous. Everyone in town said they Are carnivores that would kill and eat its prey but this one was injured. She just couldn't just ignore that. Luz came out of the bushes and approached the wolf slowly.

The wolf looked at luz with its golden eyes. 

"Hey there..." Luz said moving closer. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm here to help you." Luz said kneeling before the wolf.

The green wolf just stared at him. Then it looked at the trap. Luz tried to open the trap but it was a little difficult. ( weak nerd arms ) She managed to open it and the wolf pulled its leg weakly before luz let go of it. then moved closer to the wolf that was licking its wound.

Luz took out a Azura name brand handkerchief from her pocket and approached the wolf.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Luz said as she slowly stretch out his hand to the wolf. ( please don’t hurt me, I’m trying to help you )

The wolf was looking at her as if examining Luz , if ahe was good to eat or not. Luz touched the wolf's green fluffy head and brushed it backwards. The wolf just closed its eyes.

"Good..." Luz said and tried to look at its leg. "I'll just wrap this around." she said wrapping the handkerchief at the wolf's injured leg.

The wolf groaned making Luz pull away. As if to say it was alright the wolf laid its head down. Luz sighed out of relief and continued until She finished.

"There you go; now that wasn't so bad was it." Luz said rubbing the wolf's Green head again. "You’re a Beautiful girl.. I better go, take good care of yourself and don't run into any more traps okay." She said standing up and left the wolf.

Luz got home and to her dismay got scolded by her adopted mother eda and barked at by king ( their dog ) for being so late. After finished eating dinner luz went straight to her room and went to bed, she hoped that the green wolf was doing okay.

Meanwhile At that time outside of Luz’s home by eda’s car , a girl same age as Luz was standing staring at the window. Her hair was like strands of green and her golden eyes gave an innocent spark. She was wearing a black dress that reached above her knees and her feet were bare. She looked down at her left hand which was tied by a handkerchief on her wrist.

"She called me beautiful ..." The girl muttered as she stared back at the window and left immediately before anyone could see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new story in the making called my girlfriend is a werewolf


	12. Cuddling September 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one I’m late for but I am here!

Amity blight was walking home cussing to herself about having the worst day ever. Her parents, were annoying her about more responsibility around her training, her older siblings wouldn’t stop pranking her at home and of course Boscha kept teasing her about her relationship with Luz the human.

One of these days I’m going to leave— amity was cut short as she was snatched up in the air by something fluffy.

_________ one week later.

Edric and Emira Knocked on the owl house door until eda answered the door.

Weren’t you two here few days ago?

Yes miss eda , me and Ed were wondering can mittens.. I mean Amity can come home?

...Well I’m not sure. Eda said taking a sip from her mug.

“Please eda, Amity needs to come home.” Ed replies worrying. Mom and dad won’t stop asking questions about mittens and we are running out of lies telling them that she’s taking magic training with Lilith.

“You didn’t tell them the truth?” Eda asks. For Pete’s sake Luz and amity have been dating for two years.

HOW eda!? Ed panics. 

“How were we supposed to tell them that mittens got owlnapped by a owl beast, but fear not that owl beast was her girlfriend! “ Emira asks.

____________

Meanwhile in Luz’s room.

Amity was having the best week of her life, yeah she was kidnapped by a fluffy brown owlet beast ,but she didn’t hurt Amity, owlet Luz just wanted cuddles.  
Now here she was happy and best of all no one was bothering her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m obsessed with owlet beast Luz


	13. Headcannon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity goes over board with Luz being cold

Viney: I’m cold.

Emira: here take my jacket.

Luz: I’m cold too.

Amity: what!? ( takes off jacket ) I told you to bring more layers! ( continues to pile scarfs on luz ) now I’m having to keep you from freezing to death! ( steals Edric’ shatter ) why didn’t you tell me sooner that you were cold!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else ship Viney and Emira? I think they would be a good couple


	14. October 9. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m late but I’m writing this anyway

Even though the revolution against the emperor was over, the scars on everyone still remains heartbroken thoughts , emotional trauma or scars on the body.

“It’s hard to believe it’s over. “Luz comments looking at the sunrise. Burn marks fresh on her back and knife cuts on her arms and face.

“I’m just happy that I didn’t lose you.” Amity replies smiling even though she wanted to burst into tears at the thought of belos trying to kill luz in the final battle.


	15. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity’s future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for a prank gone wrong ending

She's beautiful, Amity." Luz said looking at their new baby girl.

Amity was happily crying, she had just been in labour for 9 hours. She had just delivered the tiny thing Luz was holding at that moment. Luz smiled when the baby tried bite her pink finger, she had light brown hair and human ears.

Her golden eyes were wide open ,starring at both of them.

Luz looked at her wife and smiled, she laid the little girl in her arms. At that moment Amity named her.

"Azura…" she whispered.

Luz smiled at the thought. "She was our favorite book character, you know?" She asked Amity.

Her wife just starred at the baby she was holding.

"Yes…so what?" she asked.

"I like it." Luz replied.

Amity rolled her eyes.

"She looks like both of you." The new parents looked up to see Eda with Luz’s mother ,king, Gus , barkus, willow and even Boscha and her friends.

_________________

Few days of recovery later.

Walking through the door of the owl house, Amity giggled and Luz smirked quietly walking trying not to wake everyone in the house....especially when it was in the middle of the night.

"Want to go to bed? I'm tired" Amity asked yawning putting Azura in her new crib.

"Yeah, let's go" Luz answered.

They crawled into bed, Luz turned off the crystal ball that king apparently fell asleep watching, with the remote and turned to see her wife.

"Goodnight, Amity.”

"Goodnight, Luz”

Luz turned off the lamp and fell asleep......until Azura decided that she wanted breakfast at 5 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart demanded more fluff


	16. Thank you everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a big shout out to TheKitsune, this wouldn’t be possible without them encouraging all writers for Lumity

.List of wonderful people who read my fanfic and gave love and comments 

Archive account.

J_T_N, ForestOfRavens, reb11, Just_A_Visitor, xX_Grognak_Xx, xXJenna_BlairXx, theamazingsuperfox, Markthewolf, CapicDaCrate, DaenerysDidNothingWrong, lil_reuno, Bulldogsalex, NonbinaryMess, Flame_Diaz1, Serithal, KingofQuills, DragonbornLives2665, Happygamer1, VI8IV, Mah1553, KakoshiHatake, Rayzonic, Cakesp, babi_witch, inthemeadows, TheGayWorm26, Trexlover606, Piercethefork, AFloatInShips, Almercer, Wolfykit, TheKitsune, Tigerwolfqueen, flooringdemon, heisenbergbxtch, BagelStorm, Andy_Cam, ohshush, Yeslyquick_r, LinktheDemonofHyrule, GoG_Kudos, and red_like_roses_101 as well as 61 guests left kudos.

Wattpad.

Avthen, sans-19, jcourt555 , ASADLOSER,

**Author's Note:**

> I may write some chapters ahead of time due to my work schedule 
> 
> First warning If you’re going to be negative about my writing, get the hell off my works.


End file.
